Location based services (LBS) are emerging as a new type of value-added service provided by mobile communication network. LBS are mobile services in which the location information of mobile devices is used in order to enable various LBS applications such as, for example, enhanced 911 (E-911), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or friend finding. A position of a mobile device is determined using, for example, satellite-based systems such as Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS) such as, for example, the Global Positioning System (GPS), the Global Orbiting Navigation Satellite System (GLONASS), and the satellite navigation system GALILEO. A GNSS utilizes an earth-orbiting constellation of a plurality of GNSS satellites each broadcasting GNSS signals which indicates its precise location and ranging information.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.